Act 8 - Minako, Sailor V (episode)
This page is for the eighth episode of the second anime series. For the eighth chapter of the manga, please see Act 8 - Minako, Sailor V. "''Act 8 - Minako, Sailor V" is the eighth episode of second anime series. It first aired in Japan on October 18th, 2014. Summary The fifth and the last Sailor senshi appears: Sailor V. Sailor Moon suspects that she could be the Moon Princess they have been searching for, noting the crescent moon on Sailor V's forehead. Meanwhile, Usagi and Mamoru's blooming romance grows stronger. Plot Sailor Moon realizes that the famous Sailor V herself had saved them, but the other three Sailor Senshi have doubts. Sailor V puts on her mask, saying that she never removed it in public, finally convincing the others. Artemis introduces her as the "Moon Princess from the Silver Millennium", Princess Serenity. Sailor Moon sees the crescent moon on Sailor V's forehead when her tiara changes again. She suddenly sees a vision of the Moon Castle and realizes that she is remembering something important. An angered and injured Zoisite disappears. Tuxedo Mask, hearing the princess' name, flees despite Sailor Moon's protest, realizing that he had heard that name a long time ago. Sailor V thanks Sailor Moon for her hard work and informs her she was watching her and the other Senshi from a distance. After greeting them, she transforms into her civilian form, Minako Aino. All of them gather in the secret base under the arcade where she tells them her story of how she became Sailor V and that she and Artemis have been fighting and studying the enemy for some time, who is known by the name Dark Kingdom. She tells them that the Dark Kingdom is controlled by a powerful dark entity that had caused the annihilation of the Moon Kingdom many millennia ago. As Minako parts with the other girls, she tells that soon the other senshi will remember their former memories and that she had to settle everything as soon as possible. Artemis tells her to work together but Minako refuses, saying that she has an important mission that only she has to fulfill. That night, Usagi dreamt of a man holding her hand and pulling her out from a battlefield when she accidentally lets go of his hand. The man called her "Serenity" and she called him Endymion. That day, she runs into Mamoru at the park when he is reading books on various crystals. He apologizes to Usagi for not being able to protect her the last time. She tries to give him back his watch but he insists she keep it. Luna realizes that Usagi is in love with him and there is no point in trying to caution her otherwise. As she walks away, she meets Artemis, who tells her that a part of her memory had been sealed away to reduce her burden, and now it was time to tell her everything. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl has informed Queen Metaria, that the Moon Princess has appeared. Metaria believes that luring the Princess could get them the Silver Crystal. Beryl sends Kunzite to the task. As Minako walks through the street, she hears a man calling out to her and recognizes him to be Kunzite. He tells her to meet him at the top of Tokyo Tower with the Silver Crystal or else death would fall upon the citizens. She runs into the other girls, who insists her on coming to Makoto's house for dinner. Minako backs out, and runs to the tower. Kunzite causes a blackout in Tokyo. The four senshi see people collapsed due to their energy being drained. Meanwhile, Mamoru is seen having a dream of a woman calling him Endymion in anguish. He wakes up and looks out to find the city in darkness. At Tokyo Tower, Minako transforms into Sailor V and confronts Kunzite, who gets targeted by V's Crescent Boomerang. Kunzite uses a shield to block the boomerang and starts to attack V. The other Senshi reach the tower and Sailor Jupiter levitates them to the top. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and V attack him together, but it proves futile. Sailor Moon attacks him which again proves in vain. Kunzite blasts her and she falls when Tuxedo Mask catches her, and she thanks him with a kiss. Sailor Moon sees Kunzite readying his attack on the other Senshi and shields them. Sailor V frantically tells Sailor Moon to move away. Tuxedo Mask sees the attack, and jumps in between Kunzite and Sailor Moon, mortally wounding himself in the process, while Sailor Moon cries out his name in horror. Changes Changes From the Manga * Kunzite does not contact Sailor Venus directly, rather he lures the Senshi to Tokyo Tower by stealing the energy around Tokyo from that location. * Sailor Venus does not plead to Kunzite to remember who he really is. * Minako does not plan to confront the enemy on her own. * A scene between Usagi and her father after she wakes up is not included in the ''Crystal ''episode. * Sailor Venus attacks Tuxedo Mask with her chain before he runs away. * Zoisite never appears as he was killed by Sailor V in the previous chapter. * Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury never attack Kunzite; only Sailor Jupiter attacks him using Supreme Thunder. Changes From the Original Anime * Tuxedo Mask was mortally wounded by Zoisite when he was impaled by a large crystal shard, protecting Sailor Moon from it. * The intense fight took place in a Dark Kingdom-created building called the Starlight Tower. * Like in the manga series, Venus uses her own type of pen from her Sailor V days to transform in ''Sailor Moon Crystal. In the original anime, she used a mystical transformation pen that resembled the other three Sailor Senshi's standard transformation pens. * The seven Rainbow Crystals appeared, but were stolen from Mamoru and given to Kunzite for safekeeping. * Zosite planned to trap Mamoru and Usagi in an elevator and set it ablaze to incinerate them both to death. * Sailor Venus never pretended to be the Moon Princess. Trivia * Minako transforms into Sailor Venus without calling out Venus Power! Makeup!. * Minako is the only one whose original transformation pen is different from the other three inner Sailor Senshi. Gallery pl:Minako - Czarodziejka V es:EP008 (Crystal) Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Anime episodes